The Dreamcatcher
by dem bones
Summary: There is a legend involving two mythical entities: Dream and Nightmare. Both in charge of regulating people's dreams and by extension their power. One day, Nightmare becomes tainted by darkness and is sealed in the moon. 1000 years pass and Dream tasks the Dreamcatcher in disposing of his brother for good. Will Frisk be able to complete his task or will she be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dreamcatcher

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing: Nightmare/Frisk/Dream

Summary: There is a legend involving two mythical entities: Dream and Nightmare. Both in charge of regulating people's dreams and by extension their power. One day, Nightmare becomes tainted by darkness and is sealed in the moon. 1000 years pass and Dream tasks the Dreamcatcher in disposing of his brother for good. Will Frisk be able to complete his task or will she be destroyed.

Warnings: OOC AU Sans though does it really need to be said if Dream and Nightmare are separate entities from Sans. They might as well be OCs at this point. This does not follow the lore established from the original, I'm doing my own thing with this, So when I say OOC AU Sans I mean Nightmare and Dream are out of character, lots of OCs, contains dub-con, character death, slash, femmeslash, implied steamy bits, harem fic, monster/human relationships, Frisk is 18 or older.

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do not own Nightmare or Dreamtale Sans. That honor belongs to Jokublog.

Chapter 1:

There was a castle in the middle of Pandora, a region of the planet earth within an alternate dimension embedded in the Bermuda Triangle.

It was also the place where aliens known as the mages lurked. The castle was home to seven mages: Sigourney, Aldwyn, Sykes, Carlyle, Sealey, Candice and Corliss.

Aldwyn who was the leader of the wizards was known for having premonitions. It so happened that Sigourney, a female wizard with long blonde hair, who was in charge of gathering everyone in the meeting room noticed he was missing.

The other wizards were already seated in the banquet hall as Sigourney ran inside looking frantic.

"Where is Aldwyn?"

"Probably in his bedroom meditating," Sealey, a blond bearded wizard supplied.

"He never takes this long. I'm a little worried. Something must have happened," Sigourney said. "I'll go check up on him."

She ran to his rooms upstairs into the far room at the end of the hall bursting in.

An old man with greyish brown hair was tossing and turning in his bed.

"Aldwyn! Aldwyn, wake up."

He moaned in his sleep.

"Please, stop."

Sigourney tried to shake him awake.

Aldwyn screamed.

She wrapped her arms around him trying to console him.

"Aldwyn, it's alright. It was just a nightmare."

Aldwyn panted, sobbing softly.

After sometime he had finally calmed down.

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a premonition about the destruction of this world. There is a person who receives unfathomable and irrefutable power who becomes responsible for the dire circumstances of the future. No one survives this catastrophe."

"That's awful."

"I fear for this future. I must tell the others about this."

Aldwyn got up and wrapped himself in his purple robes following Sigourney downstairs.

"The destruction of everything we know? What does it matter? None of this even concerns us," Carlyle, a wizard with short brown hair spoke.

"Perhaps but there is something I want to protect. The way this world works, where anything imaginable can become reality is not something that was obtainable in this world prior to our arrival. We bent these rules so everyone living here could be happy. I'm not willing to put that to waste."

"So we create monsters who regulate the worlds' power?" Carlyle asked.

"Not quite. This person in my dream is influenced by a specific person in their life. They are in charge of leading this person on that path. I'm sure only this is the only person that can influence their path in the right direction."

"So we create monsters based off this design?"

"No, it's easier if only two of us create them. I think it is only fair that Carlyle be the one responsible for creating the other monster."

"Carlyle?" Sigourney asked. "But he's so young."

"Don't you think he's a little inexperienced?" Sealey asked.

"Sigourney i'd ask you to perform this task but your magic hasn't exactly been working well for you has it?" Aldwyn said.

Sigourney frowned.

"Carlyle is the only other wizard who has complete mastery over void magic and is powerful enough to create magical constructs."

"I agree. Only someone with these abilities would be successful with the intention Aldwyn has in mind," Carlyle said.

The other wizards look skeptical.

"With aspects of that person's personality. They will also be in charge of filtering out the dark and light powers created by the people of this world."

'Clever idea, Aldwyn. If a monster was capable of absorbing all the darkness in this world, they'd have unfathomable power. With that power I could be unstoppable and no one would look down at me for being so weak.'

Aldwyn collected Carlyle for the ritual which was arranged to be conducted in the Ceremonial room on the first floor.

All the arrangements had been made.

"Carlyle, I'll seen the design of the monster in your head. Let me know when you are ready."

Carlyle closed his eyes as Aldwyn raised two fingers on his left hand and placed them on his forehead.

He saw a picture of a short skeleton with large dark eye sockets with tiny white pupils, their aura was cool and chill almost giving the impression of someone who was laid back.

Carlyle concentrated on forming the monster.

'Give this monster the ability to absorb darkness.'

A circular reddish purple light appeared in front of them and magic silhouettes of skeletons appeared out of the circle.

"Marvelous," Aldwyn exclaimed.

The magic vanished revealing two skeletons. One of them wore a moon halo while the other one wore a sun halo. The skeleton with the moon halo wore black robes and a long blue cape while his brother wore a long yellow cape with cyan robes.

They both turned and opened their eyes glancing at their creators.

"Who are you?"

Aldwyn popped up.

"I am Aldwyn and this is my colleague, Carlyle."

The skeleton with a sun halo smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

The skeleton with the moon halo was silent.

"I guess your friend is a little shy, huh?" Aldwyn piped up.

"Why are we here?"

"We are the ones who created you."

"Why did you create us?"

"You were created to make happiness."

The skeleton with the moon halo frowned, finally deciding to speak.

"Then what was I created for?" he asked..

Aldwyn frowned.

"You were created to absorb darkness," Carlyle said.

The skeleton smiled.

Several days passed as the skeletons adjusted to the company of the other wizards.

Aldwyn had reserved a guest bedroom for the two skeletons.

The skeleton with the sun halo usually got up early in the morning to eat breakfast downstairs.

One particular day he caught Sigourney cooking something in a pot in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cooking?"

"Why?"

"Usually you got to cook something in order to eat it," Sigourney supplied.

"Why?"

"Well some things can give you diseases if you don't cook it thoroughly."

"Then why eat?"

"It's what we need to survive, to exist. If we don't eat we can die."

"I don't understand."

"How would you feel if you weren't around."

"I guess I'd feel a little sad but if we were created for the purpose then I wouldn't regret it."

"Oh."

"Do I need to eat?"

"No, as a magic construct you only need magic to survive."

"Magic, huh?"

"Would you like me to teach you how to cook?"

"Sure."

"If our masters don't need magic to survive why did they create us? I mean they also can use magic right? If my only purpose is to create happiness what happens after that?"

"That may be the reason you were created but it doesn't mean it's your only purpose. You are a construct that can make it's own decisions based on the world around you."

"How?"

"I can't tell you that. Some things you need to discover for yourself."

"Then what is my purpose to you?"

"Just be yourself. Do what comes natural to you and I'll be happy."

One evening, the skeleton with the sun halo dropped by Aldwyn's quarters in the evening.

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"I've been wondering this for quite some time. Why do you refer to each other by names? You're all mages right?"

"Names are something that are special to us. It's how others tell us apart."

"Oh. Am I that special?"

"Of course you are."

"Do I have a name then?"

Aldwyn seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

"How about Dream?"

The skeleton frowned.

"Why Dream? Isn't my purpose to bring happiness? A dream isn't always happy."

"A dream however isn't confined by one meaning but rather is defined by the person who possesses it. A rather fitting name for someone like you," Aldwyn said.

"I guess."

After training with Aldwyn, Dream headed back to his room. The other skeleton had returned much earlier.

"So how was your day today?" he asked.

"Great I guess," Dream said. "You might be able to enjoy it better if you actually talked to people. This reclusive behavior of yours isn't doing yourself any favors."

"Do you think the others even like me? Master says that I was created to absorb the darkness of this world. I've been listening to what the others say about how this darkness will lead to destruction. What happens after the darkness is gone for good? What happens to me? At least you were built for happiness."

Dream grinned smugly.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure they'll be a purpose for a reclusive moron like you."

He smiled.

"I sure hope so."

The next morning, Sigourney dropped by their room.

"Excuse me."

Dream was sound asleep while the other skeleton was wide awake.

She seemed surprised by this.

"Are you looking for my brother?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to make breakfast today."

The skeleton got up to rouse his brother.

"Ugh, knock it off."

"Get up, someone wants to see you."

Dream groaned. He opened one eyesocket.

"Oh, it's you."

"I was hoping to wake you up so we can fix breakfast together."

"My name is Dream," he said. "My master gave me that name. Call me that please."

The other skeleton frowned.

"Oh sorry. Dream do you want to make breakfast with me?"

Dream smiled.

"Sure."

He joined Sigourney and they went downstairs.

Later that evening, while Dream was asleep his brother snuck in.

He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Why are you out so late?" Dream asked.

"I was training with my master."

"How did that go?"

"Good I suppose. So your master calls you Dream, huh?"

Dream narrowed.

"Yeah, you jealous?"

"Nah, why would I be?"

He went to bed.

This routine had gone on for quite some time. Dream was beginning to notice something strange as the days passed his brother was becoming enveloped by a black gaseous substance.

"What's the matter with you?" Dream asked one day.

"I don't know."

"What have you been doing?"

"Just been doing whatever my master has been telling me. What's it to you?"

Dream looked taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

His brother seemed to catch on to what he'd been saying.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've just been on edge lately."

"Well, relax. Maybe you can take a few days off of training. I mean you're already pretty smart for someone so dull-headed."

With optimism that things would go back to how they were before, Dream fell asleep.

The next evening, Dream returned to his master for more training.

"Is something bothering you, Dream?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"You wore a silly face."

Dream felt his face heat up.

"Wh-What?"

Aldwyn chuckled.

"Nah, you are my creation made of my magic of course I'd know what you were thinking. We have that kind of bond. I know you're worried about your brother but I'm sure things will resolve themselves in time."

That evening however things had gotten much worse.

In the middle of the night, Dream was woken up by a frantic knocking on his door.

"Ugh, what is it for crying out loud?"

Outside the door was his brother completely covered by a black oozing substance. The only sign of his brother's former identity was his brother's silhouette and his left eye which glowed a light blue color.

He looked sad and distraught.

"What's the matter?"

"I killed them."

"What? Killed who?"

"Sigourney, Sykes, Aldwyn, Candice, Corliss, Sealey, they are all dead. Dream, what do I do?"

He looked shaken up muttering under his breath.

"They're dead, they're dead."

"Just calm down, relax. We'll get through this."

Dream reached for him.

His brother repelled him before he could get too close.

"You think this is my fault, don't you?"

"No of course, not. What happened?"

"My master told me to absorb the darkness but everything was beginning to become foggy and murky. He told me to kill everyone and I couldn't stop it. The darkness had become too strong. It makes it too hard to think."

"I'll help you."

"Okay."

Dream joined him as his brother lead him to his master.

As they were heading to his home, Dream spotted his master outside his door.

Dream pushed his brother into behind some bushes as they peered on him.

Aldwyn was in terrible condition. He was clutching the side of his stomach where there appeared to be a bloody gash. Cuts littered his face as well.

He knocked on the door. Carlyle opened it.

"Oh so you finally showed up."

"That's right. It was clear who was responsible for the destruction. It was your plan to overthrow us wasn't it? That's why you used your construct to perform your plans. It would have been flawless too only you seem to forget that a construct shares the senses of it's caster. Dream shares my brain, my eyes, my nose and my ears."

"Yet you are still sufficiently injured. I guess I did a number on you still, you old fool."

Within seconds the two were dueling.

Aldwyn teleported them out in a more open area.

Dream and his brother looking on in the distance.

After the long grueling battle, Aldwyn returned.

"What happened?" Dream asked.

"Carlyle is dead. He won't be around to cause destruction anymore."

Aldwyn stumbled on his feet. Dream caught him.

"Are you alright?"

"I was gravely injured in our spar. I'm afraid I won't last any longer with my injuries."

"What are you saying, master?" Dream asked.

"I have made a grave error in creating you two. We were not ready to possess your power and because of it I've lost my best friends."

"So you're destroying us?"

"No, I have no intention of destroying you for the ignorance of an old fool. You will be around to keep an eye on this world."

"And me?"

"You?" Aldwyn asked. "I'm afraid it's even more dangerous if you decide to stick around. It would be easy to use your powers for destruction. We must find away to prevent others from using your powers."

"Didn't you create Dream for that?"

"Dream is too weak to purify the darkness in your soul. No, the only way to do this is to seal your powers until Dream is strong enough to neutralise your darkness."

Aldwyn closed his eyes.

A bright violet circle appeared below the black oozing skeleton. He vanished in a pillar of light that lead to the moon.

"Where did he go, master?" Dream asked.

"I sealed him within the moon. 1000 years should be long enough for you to build up your powers. Please use that time wisely to develop a normal life outside this and become stronger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Once all the wizards were destroyed, Dream had gone on a trip of enlightenment isolating himself.

Many of their children had come by to visit wondering what had happened to their parents.

"They're dead."

Dream told them all about the plot of Carlyle and his creation. If it wasn't for him or his stupid brother everyone would have been happier.

"So my father wants you to get stronger so you can absorb your brother's darkness?" Aldwyn's son asked.

"Yeah."

"That seems like an awfully big task," one of Sigourney's older daughter said. "There has to be another way."

Dream however had already accepted his fate.

"No, there's no other way this is the only way."

Still none of the children gave up. All had invested time in finding another way to absolve Dream of his sad fate.

Many generations of children passed before they had created the Dreamcatcher.

Carlyle's children were often cursed with high mortality rates despite holding the ultimately powerful red soul which had the affinity to alter reality.

The wife of one of Carlyle's great great grandchildren had lost a daughter to this and had pleaded with Sigourney's great great grandson to attempt to cure her.

Previous experiments with creating the dreamcatcher had resulted in failure upon discovering that reversing the affinity of a soul caused the soulbearer to have a prolonged lifespan while being granted magic opposite to their genetic abilities for a short time before dying within days.

Orange souls which had an affinity to magic that boosted stats, decreased stats. Yellow souls which had an affinity to seeing through barriers and using paralysis, could use magic that create barriers, Green souls that had an affinity for healing magic now caused instant death, blue souls which had an affinity for void magic had cleansing magic, cyan magic which had an affinity for boosting magic stat drained it, purple souls which had affinity to premonition magic would have abilities to look back in time.

After experimenting on the red soul, reversing it's affinity. Sigourney's great great great grandson had discovered that it could also absorb the affinities of other magic.

Like previous experiments however Carlyle's great great great great granddaughter hadn't survived for very long.

With time, generations had figured out how to prolong the lifespan of a soul who's affinity had been reversed by allowing the soul's affinity to be reversed before the conception of the wizard with the colored soul.

The first of the dreamcatchers, another name for the red soul's reverse affinity was tasked with cleansing the world of dark magic with the attempts of utilizing it in a constructive way.

This had at first proven to be an impossible task. Generations has eventually succumbed to the darkness or died after some thirty or so years.

With each generation though, knowledge was spread until 1000 years had passed. That was when Dream finally returned.

During that time, one of Carlyle's descendants had become king of the the Kingdom of Pandora with his wife and they had adopted a young girl by the name of Frisk Burnes who had eventually joined the numerous amount of powerful soldiers in the royal guard.

Not much exciting could be said about it as Frisk's time was spent sleeping on some haystacks in the castle barracks.

Zack, one of the favorite's of the captain picked up a bucket of water by her bed and climbed up pouring water on her.

"I'm up, I'm up," Frisk sputtered.

"About time, we was worried about ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and the guys."

Frisk got up.

"I guess I should change huh? Don't wanna be late."

She headed off her haystack to gather some clothes.

Zack had regrouped with two other guys.

"So did you wake her up?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen her," Zack said. "She was fluttering like a baby."

The two boys chuckled.

"So what'd you do with her armor?" he asked.

"I put it in the barn with the cows and covered it with manure."

"Ugh, disgusting. I don't envy her."

"How long do you think that'll take her to clean?" Tony asked.

"She doesn't look like she's cleaned a day in her life."

Sam smiled.

"I guess she'll be running late again today. We better tell the captain."

Meanwhile Frisk was looking for her clothes when she finally stepped out of the barn coming across one of the farmers.

"Have you seen a suit of silver armor anywhere?"

"Yeah, I think I seen it in the stables. It looked like a real mess."

"Dammit."

Frisk ran to the barn and into the stables full of cows and horses finally spotting her suit of armor covered in manure.

'Ugh.'

Frisk carefully picked it up and dragged it outside by the small lake nearby aiming to clean it up.

Some time had passed before she was able to clean it and changing into it she headed out for training.

"I hope the captain's not mad at me for running late."

She walked to the meeting area only to discover that everyone was gone.

'Great, they ditched me. I guess it's to be expected they can't wait on me forever.'

Frisk headed back to the castle straight to her room changing into one of the dresses that the queen had given her.

Her mother had dropped by later.

"Sam came by to tell me you weren't with the royal guard."

"Yeah I was running a little late."

"It's on times like this that I wonder if you are really serious about this."

"I know. I'm very sorry I'll try to pick up the slack.

"See that you do alright. The last thing the guard needs is to pick up the slack of some lazy warrior."

"Alright," Frisk said with a sigh leaning back on her bed.

At around dinner time, one of the servants called Frisk downstairs to eat with her family.

Frisk headed downstairs to be greeted by her father sitting on the table on the far corner of the room with her mother sitting on his right side and a robed skeleton sitting on his right.

Servants came in with everyone's food and she immediately chowed down. The skeleton glanced at her with disgust.

"So your mother told me what happened earlier," her father said. "I heard you were making trouble for the guards again."

"I'm sorry," Frisk said.

"If this continues to happen, I'll have to kick you out of the guard. You are a bad example for everyone."

Frisk sighed.

"Alright, I understand."

The skeleton scoffed.

After Frisk finished she was about to head to her room when her father's voice stopped her.

"Frisk, don't leave just yet. We need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"There has been a story passed down to our family for many generations about an evil force that will show it's face after 1000 years have passed. This skeleton believes that this time is soon."

"That's just a story though there's no way of telling that it's a myth," Frisk said.

"In a world made of magic, you still have the nerve to doubt," the skeleton popped up.

"Well you can't just assume it's true. Even if this evil force was sealed for 1000 years there is no guarantee it's as evil as you say. Maybe it's changed."

The skeleton snorted.

"After being sealed away? Hah, anything being sealed for that long is likely to have gone insane."

"I guess you do have a point."

"Of course I do. I have been around for far longer than you have."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I've sent the royal guard on other missions so they won't be around to perform personal tasks for me. Dream has suggested we neutralize this threat as soon as possible."

Frisk glanced at the skeleton.

"Dream, huh?"

Dream glared at her.

"Yeah, it's Dream. Got a problem with that?"

"No, but father wouldn't it be dangerous to send one person to neutralise the threat."

Dream grinned smugly.

"It this were a typical scenario it would be. For someone like you it's better if it's one person."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"You can use magic right?" Dream asked conjuring a staff in his hand before tossing it to Frisk who dropped it. "How clumsy."

Frisk picked up the staff off the ground.

"What do I do with this?"

"Easy, I just conjured a destruction staff. All you need to do is kill that entity before it destroys the world. That should be simple for someone like you. Just concentrate on channeling your magic through the staff."

"Alright."

"Knowing you, you'll probably find some way to jack it up. I guess I can accompany you."

"Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?" The king asked.

"Not at all. It's sufficient insurance nothing goes wrong." Dream said.

He ushered to Frisk.

"Come along."

"Wait I gotta change."

"Then I'll wait outside the castle."

After Frisk had changed into some armor she met him outside the castle.

"I'm ready."

"About time."

The two headed to town to prepare their supplies. Among the supplies were a sleeping bag, a tent, and some food rations with a couple of large water sacks.

Dream lead the way out of town.

Once outside Dream looked at the sky looking mesmerised at the sight of the moon.

"Looks like he's gone hiding in the forest," he muttered under his breath.

"Who?"

"No one important."

Frisk followed Dream in the forest.

They had been walking around some time, Frisk was certain they were lost.

"Dream, do you know where we are going?"

"Of course I do."

"Really? Are you sure we're not lost?"

"Why you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Of course you do."

"I'm kinda tired though. Can't we rest?"

"Sure, I was hopin' to take a nap anyway."

He sat down on a log nearby.

"I'm trusting you to keep guard."

"What? You're just going to go to sleep while I keep watch? Isn't a man supposed to guard the woman?"

"That wouldn't be fair when you're the guard."

With that Dream laid back on the log and fell sound asleep.

Frisk groaned. Trying to stay awake was a chore as her eyes were attempting to close, heavy with exhaustion.

It was when she was about to fall asleep however when she heard a rustling in some bushes nearby.

'What was that?'

Frisk got up and bravely walked towards the sound.

As she walked closer she heard familiar voices. Peering from where she was hiding behind a tree she spotted Tony, Sam and Zack sitting by a campfire.

"Isn't it funny how we always find ourselves sitting together like this?"

"It's kinda lonely without Frisk around," Sam said.

"Really? I thought you disliked her," Tony said. "You always let us tease her."

"Well it kept her from getting hurt didn't it? She's so innocent she'd drop her sword before killing anyone. I bet anyone could convince her to drop the sword before she could even slash them."

Zack chuckled.

"Yeah someone like that doesn't even belong in the royal guard. I bet she had to convince her father to even join. A princess doesn't even belong on the battlefield."

Frisk felt tears form in the corner of her eyes.

How could they? Is this what they really thought of her? She had thought they were being kind. Were they toying with her emotions? How could she be so naive.

"Frisk?!"

Frisk's thoughts were cut out by Sam's voice.

"So that's what you think of me huh?"

"So you did hear us."

"When were you going to tell me this? Do you really think I'm that naive, that gullible."

"Frisk, you're my best friend. I really care about you."

"Are you going to say that protecting me was for my own good? What were you hoping to accomplish? Maybe you were hoping I'd stick around so when you finally settle down we might get married and put the entire kingdom behind us," Frisk said. "I've heard you talking with my father, Sam."

She recalled how she had come home one particular day after guard duty only to discover him talking about marriage plans with her own father. Both had agreed to it without any of consent from her. It had made her bitter but it was nothing compared to this revelation.

"Listen."

"No," she shoved him away.

The other boys surrounded her grabbing her arms.

With a war cry, Frisk pushed at them and lunged at Sam punching him, knocking him to the ground taking out all her anger on him.

"Hey!"

"Hey knock it off."

"Get away from him."

"Hey."

Rough hands pulled her away.

She turned about to punch the person who grabbed her when she saw Dream kneeling behind her.

Everyone faded away only leaving Dream in their stead.

"What? What happened?"

She looked around.

"There were people. I just seen..."

"Tsk, tsk, I see you were fooled by his illusion."

"Illusion? What illusion?"

"There's nobody here. There was never anyone here. While you were distracted, Nightmare managed to get away."

"Nightmare huh? Is that the entity we're hunting?"

"Yeah. I had hoped you were strong enough not to be swayed by his illusions but I was clearly wrong."

"How could I have possibly..."

Dream kicked her causing her to land roughly on her back.

"I won't accept your failure so you better pick up the slack or you will suffer the consequences. No one is going to care if you are a rotting corpse so I suggest you try harder."

Frisk cried.

"Do you think you'll get away with this? I'll tell my father everything."

"Who would he believe? His daughter who is so gullible to allow someone so evil to accompany her or an entity that has been alive for 1000 years and knows the descendants of the very people around you? Who's to say that you wouldn't be made out as a liar."

"That's true."

"So are you going to apologise or am I going to have to tell your father that you've been a naughty girl?"

Frisk sighed and got to her feet.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh, I didn't hear you."

"I said I'm sorry."

"I don't think you mean it. On your knees right now."

Frisk was sweating from anxiety as she immediately got to her knees.

"I want you to bow."

Frisk knelt even further with her forehead touching the ground. Dream smirked.

"Do you just do anything I ask without question?"

"I thought you said..."

"I did, but I didn't think you'd stoop so low. Do you not have any pride?"

Frisk frowned before collecting herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Dream awoke from a sound sleep. A ways away, Frisk was sleeping on the cold ground.

'For a princess she sure has low standards.'

Dream got up and kicked her awake.

"Wake up."

Frisk groaned.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"Wait, what was that?"

She jolted awake.

"What?"

Frisk looked around.

Dream chuckled.

"You're so gullible."

She groaned.

"I'm so tired though. Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"You've slept enough."

"That's funny you wouldn't be saying that if you were keeping guard all night," Frisk added bitterly.

"Mind reminding me about that after I tell your father what a naughty girl you've been."

Frisk felt her face heat up.

"Sorry."

The two continued. Frisk followed Dream someway until they reached the end of the path which lead to a narrow pathway along the corners of the lake along a mountain pass.

"Is this even safe?" she asked.

"We'll be fine. Look at the bright side if anything goes wrong I'll even stop by to save you."

Somehow Frisk doubted this but she still wanted to believe in the skeleton.

They had continued walking for some ways until the ground began to shake beneath them and a fissure appeared below them.

Quickly Frisk ran back.

"Hey idiot, don't go too far."

Suddenly the rocks fell beneath her. Dream ran towards her jumping to catch her before she reached the water. With his magic he levitated her to the shore.

"You saved me," Frisk said. "I thought you hated me but you saved me."

Dream looked smug.

"It's the least I can do."

'So he can be kind when he wants to be.

The two continued their trek until they reached a wide river. It was dark by that time and the two had dropped by the river.

"How are we gonna cross the river?" Frisk asked.

"We're not," Dream supplied. "I'm way too tired to traverse any further. We'll set up camp here and head out tomorrow."

"Isn't it kinda important that we get there as soon as possible?"

"Well weren't you just napping, wasting precious time earlier?"

"That's not-I was really-"

Dream chuckled and glanced at her with a pleading look.

"Then surely it won't hurt us to take a little break," he cooed.

She glanced at Dream.

'What's that supposed to be? A puppy dog face? Well I won't fall for it.'

She huffed.

"Is that the way you treat the person who saved your life."

Frisk felt guilt well up in her soul.

"Sorry, I never did thank you for that did I?"

"You can apologise by setting up camp."

Frisk sighed and got to work.

Dream curled into the sleeping bag without a word napping on the ground much to Frisk's horror.

"Dream! Hey Dream, wake up."

The skeleton grumbled.

"What is it?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I left the tent for you."

"Are you just gonna leave me to freeze to death?"

"Don't be so fussy."

"Do you even care about what happens to me?"

Dream stroked his chin as if to contemplate something.

" I know alot of people who'd be sad if you died."

"Oh, would you be sad if I died because with the way you've been acting..."

"Of course I'd be. Contrary to what you may think it's not easy to open up to your feelings."

Frisk's face heated up.

"Oh, I guess I misunderstood you then."

"I'll try to be more nicer if you like though there is no guarantee I will be."

"Why are you so mean anyway?" Frisk asked.

"People were mean to me."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I was being sarcastic. I am tired."

Frisk smacked him silly.

"Ok ok fine. I was abused when I was a kid."

"Are you joking around?"

"I'm being serious. If you are done playing around go to sleep."

"No point if you're keeping the sleeping bag."

"Shut up. I was going to share my sleeping bag but if you wanna sleep on the cold ground that's fine with me too."

"You wouldn't."

"Then shut up."

Oddly enough Frisk grew quiet looking at Dream expectantly.

With a sigh, Dream opened up his sleeping bag and Frisk crawled inside.

Once she had done so, Dream pulled her close with his left hand while wrapping the blanket around them with his right.

Frisk squealed for a second before she caught herself muffling her sound.

"Relax, I won't bite...hard."

She felt her heart race, her face heating up from the close proximity.

Frisk had never been so close to a guy before. The king had insisted on keeping her in the castle most of the time. It was only at her insistence that she practice the art of swordsplay with the intention of joining the royal guard.

During the time while Sam had been interested in her, Frisk had never got romantically involved with him preferring to remain single.

Most of the boys she knew were only interested in her because she was available and it didn't help she had an earnest sum of money to be inherited to her husband should she marry.

When Dream had demanded she bring him along she had been leery at first and for good reason. He was cold and an ill sort, treating her like some burden he had to drag along.

'Just who does he think he is?' she had thought at the time.

It was only after he had confronted her about being decieved about those illusions where he had made her completely forget about what had made her upset so angry at him for what he done to her.

Still with the revelation that maybe she wasn't such a piece of trash in his eyes made her feel an inkling of gratefulness.

She was about to retort but his snore stopped her in a flash.

"You're already asleep?"

When Dream didn't reply, Frisk let out a sigh.

Looking back on it, he had also reprimanded her for having a lack of self-respect.

'Maybe he's really looking out for me.'

For some reason this thought made her extra flustered.

'What's the matter with me? Liking someone like that, I would have to be a masochist or something. Still even now, he cared enough to allow me to cuddle with him. He's feels so warm.'

Frisk looked up to get a better look at his face. Despite being a skeleton the way Dream's eyes were larger and the way the moonlight radiated off the halo of his skull, he looked like an angel.

She felt her heart beating quickly as she found herself curious what it would be like to kiss him.

'Bad, bad, naughty Frisk.'

Frisk turned around and pouted.

'You oughta be ashamed of yourself.'

Groaning to herself, Frisk tried to silence her thoughts.

Soon Frisk found herself sound asleep.

The morning, Frisk was roused awake.

"Get up," Dream said shoving her awake.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. No need to be so grouchy. I know you're not a morning person but geez."

Frisk opened her eyes and found a part of herself disappointed that Dream had already got up.

She looked around and saw he was standing some ways away looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"You're such a weirdo. Were you looking for something?"

Frisk's face heated up.

'He doesn't think I was looking for him or something does he? What if he does? What would he think of me? What if he thinks I like him or something?'

"Y-yeah," Frisk stammered.

'Gotta think of something and fast or he'll know everything.'

"I was looking for the water that I packed."

Dream was taken aback. He looked at her wearily.

"Really?"

"Well I am kinda thirsty."

With a sigh, Dream picked up a bag from the ground and tossed it at Frisk.

"Knock yourself out."

With a relieved sigh, Frisk dug out some water and took a sip from one of the jugs she had gathered.

"We're heading out soon, so hurry up or I'm leaving you behind."

Quickly Frisk put the water back into her satchel and began to pack.

After she had finished packing the two headed out towards the river.

As they were walking along the coast, Frisk saw a large shadow covering them with shade.

Frisk heard the sound of large wings flapping above them.

"Um, Dream."

"What?!"

"What is flying above us?"

"It's just a dragon. They're typically harmless unless you provoke them."

"Don't you think it's a little too close."

Dream smirked.

"I hope you're not scared.

Frisk fumed.

"Of course not."

Suddenly she heard a loud shriek. Up ahead, the dragon had flew away with Dream in it's talons.

"Dream!"

"Idiot, don't just stand there. Help me."

Frisk ran towards him trying to reach for him.

"I can't reach ya."

Suddenly the dragon roared and blew out fire from it's mouth.

"Eeek."

Frisk fell tripping on a rock straight into the ground.

"Clumsy ox."

Groaning Frisk got to her feet and followed the dragon from a distance but the more she ran the further it flew away.

'At the rate I'm going Dream will be dead before I even reach it.'

Giving up, Frisk dropped her bag causing some of the things to spill out. As she had been running, the bag had grown heavier and heavier with each passing moment, straining her back and exhausting her.

'I have to take a break.'

Glancing at the things that had dropped out of the bag, Frisk caught sight of the staff that Dream had given her.

After putting everything in her bag, she grasped the staff in her hands.

'Fat lot it's gonna do if I don't know how to use this thing.'

Dream was the only one who can even begin to explain the purpose of the contraption.

'If only there was a way to reach him faster.'

As if reading her thoughts, the staff began to glow.

Suddenly her feet felt strengthened like they could run a mile without a sweat and her body felt like a weight had been lifted from it.

Frisk slung the bag over her back. Sure enough the weight and pain from her earlier escapade had vanished.

Quickly Frisk ran in the direction of the dragon. Strangely enough, Frisk found her speed increasing as the trees and mountains flashed before her eyes.

Suddenly the dragon had landed in an alcove between a tall series of rocks.

'That must be the dragon's home. Dream please be ok.'

Carefully, Frisk snuck through the rocks peering at Dream and the dragon who was on the other side.

Once Dream was dropped, the dragon flew away. Once it was gone, Dream tried to flee the nest.

Frisk heard the sound of a light mewl.

"Sh-t."

Dream turned around and saw a dragon nibbling one of his leg bones. Another one had grabbed on his robes.

"Psst, Dream," Frisk whispered.

He looked over to where Frisk was peering around the rocks.

"What are you doing just standing there?"

"Shhh. I'm going to try to rescue you but you gotta be quiet."

"What if I don't want to? It's a pain having little monsters munching on your bones."

Suddenly the two heard a loud roar.

Frisk hid back behind the rocks kneeling down, clutching her head.

"Hey, hey you, did you forget something?" Dream sputtered.

Frisk was silent.

"Hey Frisk, what are you doing?"

Suddenly a voice rung through her head.

"What are you doing?!"

'Huh? What?'

"Obtuse as always," a female voice rung through her thoughts.

'Who? Who are you?'

"That doesn't matter. Are you intending on rescuing that skeleton from where he has been confined?"

'Are you talking about Dream?'

"Indeed I am. Do you have any idea what he plans to do?"

'He said something about stopping some evil force.'

"That is not what I refer to. There are rumors going around that the skeleton intends to disrupt the balance of this world."

'I'm afraid I don't follow. If what you say is true, are you intending to stop him with any means necessary.'

"If I must."

Frisk felt her heart beating quickly as she thought about Dream, about all the nasty things he had done but there were also times he was kind.

'He wants to stop a threat to our world through any means necessary.'

She remembered when Dream had rescued her from the earthquake as well and shared the sleeping bag with her.

Surely he wasn't so bad that he deserved to be killed.

'Dream may not be the nicest person I've ever met, he may be selfish at times and he may do nasty things but he's also kind too and I can't let you kill him.'

The voice sighed.

"I see you've already become attached."

'Attached?'

"Even now your heart aches at the thought of him dying. You may not be aware of it but somehow that skeleton has become someone who's important to you."

"Him? Hah," Frisk scoffed.

"I guess you haven't realised it yet."

'What in the world is she talking about? Me having feelings for him?'

Even with that denial though she couldn't forget that feeling in her chest at the thought of Dream dying.

Over these past few days, Frisk had been looking forward to getting the skeleton to open up to her more. A part of her missed his barbs and sarcasm as she had welcomed it as a daily comfort.

'How did I get so attached to him?'

She grumbled to herself.

"I just want you to know what you are getting yourself into so you are prepared because I will not hold back."

Suddenly the voice faded away from her head lifting like a fog.

Frisk peered over the corner.

"G-z, about time. What were you doing? Are you deaf or something?"

A loud roar rang through the air. It appeared that the dragon was coming back.

Still Frisk considered the dragon's words in her mind. There was a slight possibility that the voice had been looking out for her.

Maybe she wouldn't have to fight the dragon if they were quick.

She crept closer to the nest and took the staff in her hands. Frisk held it out in front of her. She concentrated hard.

'Sleep.'

The staff glowed and a light surrounded the tiny dragons inducing sleep.

Dream huffed and walked out of the nest.

"Can you hurry up? We gotta leave before that dragon comes back," Frisk said.

"What's your hurry? Don't want to be the meat off of someone else's barbeque?"

"No, I-," Frisk said before she stopped herself. She couldn't tell him that she wanted to protect him. He'd just look at her like she was stupid. "I just don't want to fight that dragon unless I have to."

Dream grinned before tripping falling face first into the ground. Unfortunately that was all the time the dragon needed to land in front of them.

'Sh-t.'

Frisk staggered to her feet. The dragon was about to open it's jaws when Frisk held the staff out in front of her just as it blew fire at her.

The staff in front of her formed a red shield causing the flames to be repelled. It didn't detract from the heat though causing Frisk to sweat profusely.

'Thank goodness.'

The dragon wasn't finished however, turning to Dream.

"Dream, get out of the way."

Dream grinned slyly ignoring Frisk.

"I see so you're the one who was distracting her huh? Trying to brainwash her in order to provide means to kill me. Y'know, you're not very nice. I would have been inclined to forgive you if you had just left me be but you came back and you see I'm not much of the forgiving type."

The dragon growled, smoke coming from it's nostrils.

"No need to get so smoky. You wouldn't want to leave your blood boiling."

It opened it's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked. "Get out of the way."

"You want me to leave?" Dream inquired with a smile.

"Yeah," she sputtered.

"Then kill the dragon."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Kill the dragon or I stay here."

The dragon blew it's flame causing Frisk to squeal.

"Dream!"

Once the flames had vanished, Dream was still intact.

"Hah, I guess you missed. Maybe you should work on your aim," he said taunting the dragon.

The dragon blew more fire his way but somehow it always seemed to miss Dream.

Eventually the dragon grew sick of this little game that he was playing, reaching down and grabbing him with it's claws.

Dream looked startled trying to break free from it's grasp.

Frisk closed her eyes, her heart was racing as she carefully projected her thoughts in the staff.

'Weapon, something to kill the dragon.'

Suddenly a red glow surrounded her staff and it formed a long sword.

Carefully Frisk snuck behind the creature and plunged the sword into it's back causing it to screech loudly. It stumbled on it's feet accidentally hurling the skeleton from it's claw in it's pain and agony before it flew away.

Frisk ran towards Dream. By the time she reached him he had already got to his feet. His eyes seemed to follow the dragon's in the distance.

She followed his eyes with her gaze looking on in dismay as the dragon fell straight to the ground in a swift plunge into the water.

"Are you alright?"

Dream turned towards her with a sly grin.

"Yeah."

They headed out from the mountains circling around the river and reaching the other side.

By evening they arrived at a series of pillars that surrounded a circular rune stone embelished in the ground.

Frisk found herself enraptured by the beauty of the stone.

"Don't get distracted," Dream said. "We still have a job to do."

"I know. I just wanna try something right quick."

She brought the staff up to the stone but nothing happened.

"Come on, we got work to do."

Frisk looked up and saw Dream up ahead.

"Alright."

She got up and followed him.

They walked for some ways until they reached another forest.

It was quite dark but luckily Dream seemed to know the way.

He stopped at a tree by a brook.

"If you like we can rest here until morning."

"Alright."

Frisk got her gear out from her bag.

Dream looked quizzically at it but said nothing.

"Not gonna claim the sleeping bag?" Frisk asked.

Dream swiped it from her without a word.

"You're gonna at least share it with me aren't ya?"

The skeleton blushed.

"Uh...I don't think that's the best idea."

Frisk sighed avoiding his eyes.

"Look I'm not going to taint your innocence alright so you don't need to act so coy."

"I'm not acting coy."

"You are."

"Just take it then. I'm not going to sleep tonight."

Dream handed her the sleeping bag.

'That was oddly kind of him.'

As Frisk was getting tucked in she glanced at Dream. He was being very quiet preferring to sit by the tree and look at the nightsky with a pensive look in his eyes.

It was strange and it was the first time she had seen Dream looking so sad.

The next morning, Frisk got up.

'That's weird, I guess Dream hasn't got up again.'

She rubbed at her eyes, they were still irritated from sleep.

Frisk carefully walked to the side of the brook, washing her face with the water.

"I see you're finally awake."

She nearly stumbled right into the water until Dream caught her.

"Thanks."

Frisk looked back to the water and nearly did a double take. In the reflection was a silhouette of a skeleton only it wasn't Dream.

The skeleton was covered in black ooze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Frisk shrieked backing away from the water.

"What's the matter?" Dream asked.

"I just saw your reflection in the water and it looked black."

"I see. Then you already know the truth."

"The truth? What are you talking about? Dream you're scaring me."

"I'm not Dream," the skeleton said.

"If you're not Dream, who are you?" Frisk asked backing away.

"I'm Nightmare, look I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Coulda fooled me. Where's Dream?"

Nightmare's face curled in distaste.

"Oh you mean my brother? He was very easy to stop. I snuck up behind him and used my magic to trap him in stone while I assumed his form."

Frisk slapped him.

"You turned him to stone?! How could you do that? You killed him."

Nightmare chuckled.

"Killed him? Oh please. If stone could stop him he'd have been dead 1000 years ago. Magic won't incapacitate my brother for very long."

"Then let me go to him please."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to help him stop an opposing force that threatens this entire kingdom.

Nightmare's face turned stony and impassive.

"Oh, I see. I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Frisk tried to get up but she was pinned to the ground.

'What the-I can't move.'

"I'm sorry but I can't let you see my brother. It's nothing personal but I'd rather live if it's all the same to you."

Frisk's eyes widened.

"You mean you're-"

The illusion faded away and instead of Dream, there was a skeleton covered in black ooze with six tentacles staring at her.

"Yes, I am the opposing force in a matter of speaking."

"You? What's so threatening about you?"

"I'd think it was obvious if it wasn't staring you in the face. Tell me, can you even free yourself from my magic's hold on you?"

Frisk tried to struggle against his magic's hold but it was no use.

"Still my magic is the least of your worries. My brother is out for one thing and that one thing is relinquishing himself of the blood on his hands. You see I've killed plenty of people in the past and have made quite a name for myself. So yeah, I'm a very big threat to the people in this kingdom. That is why I was sealed away for 1000 years."

"Why did you kill them?" Frisk asked.

Nightmare turned pensive.

"I made a mistake. The reason I was sealed in that moon was to provide time for Dream's magic to grow enough that he could stop me. While Dream is pretty powerful, it appears that the time wasn't long enough. My brother is still too weak."

"So you were sealed in the moon then? Weren't you lonely?"

Nightmare chuckled, it sounded bitter.

"I've always been a loner. Isn't it better to stay secluded than to disappoint the ones you love? I mean it's not like I was ever lonely. In my spare time I've been practising my magic so I don't-"

"That'd be kinda pointless though if your only purpose in life was to please the people you love. There would be no incentive to improve yourself would there? After a while you'd only feel trapped. It's kinda sad."

"I don't need your pity. Now will you cooperate or am I gonna have to keep you under the confines of my magic."

Frisk sighed. She wanted to snap and get angry but despite herself she found herself feeling sad for the skeleton.

"I'll cooperate."

"Good."

He bowed down to take the staff from her hands and broke it. Frisk looked on in defeat. Her only means of escape was now gone.

Luckily the skeleton released her from the confines of his magic but not before leaving her with some words.

"I'd caution you about going back on your word. The moment you try to escape, I will stop you. I can't guarantee what my magic will do so I suggest you stick around or my magic might just slip."

Frisk gulped.

"Where do you plan on taking us then? Dream will find us eventually."

"I've thought about that. It'd be easy to detect my magic here, where there are no magic users around? Going into a town with a magic barrier would be suicide so our only option is co-existing with other magic users."

Frisk snorted.

"They'll spot you instantly. It's not normal to look like under any circumstances. They'll definitely think you are a monster even if you are not a threat to them."

Nightmare grinned.

"You bring up a good point."

He turned towards Frisk and his ooze began to distort into her silhouette solidifying into human flesh.

Once Nightmare was finished, Frisk found herself looking at a complete copy of herself.

"How's this?"

Frisk snorted in mock surprise.

"You look exactly like me."

Nightmare shrugged.

"I can always say that I'm your twin sister."

Frisk shuddered.

"I don't even want to think of you as my sister."

Nightmare growled.

"That what would you like to think of me? Bare in mind there is a wrong answer to that question."

Frisk looked thoughtful.

"Well in this situation we're kinda enemies so maybe frenemies?"

"Frenemies? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it combines the words friend and enemy."

"You're weird," Nightmare said. "Any other person would just say we're enemies."

"Still I have a feeling you wouldn't be too happy about that."

'True though anyone probably wouldn't just say that either. At least she don't treat me like a disease.'

The day after they were created whilst Dream had been talking with the other wizards, his master Carlyle had called him to his quarters.

"Master, did you need me for something?"

"Listen you are not to address the other wizards at any cost. Do you understand me?" Carlyle asked.

"But master, why?'

"You're a monster. Wizards don't like monsters."

"They like Dream."

"Dream was created for happiness. You were created for destruction. You would never fit in."

"But-"

"Humans don't like monsters like you. They just don't understand you or what you're capable of. That's why it's best that you don't associate with those wizards if you know what's good for you."

That's how Nightmare found himself visiting the wizard every night.

"I want you to drop by every day during the evening to study magic."

So that's what he did however it never did ease the loneliness and isolation he felt when he was left alone in his quarters.

Dream had come by one particular evening telling Nightmare about some recipe he had cooked with Sigourney.

"Sounds like it was fun."

"I know right. It's just so fascinating how wizards know the exact ingredients to mix together to create something to eat."

This had gone on for some time, Dream would go out every morning to cook with Sigourney and every evening he would return to tell Nightmare of everything that had transpired.

Nightmare headed out.

"Where are we going?"

"The nearest town has a latent magical aura. We'd be the safest there."

Once they reached town, Frisk was amazed by the large buildings. She had never seen this town before. They came across one of the townsfolk that looked like a large mouse wearing a green and yellow scarf. The mouse was accompanied by a red monster with red horns covered in a red cloak.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Batter."

Nightmare looked surprised by this development.

"I can't help but notice you two look how do I put this, 'otherworldly'," Frisk said.

"For some time we were trapped under the ground until a brave human rescued us."

"Humans trapped us underground and barred the entrance with a magic barrier. It's only recently that human managed to set us free."

"If it's alright with you can we stay here?" Nightmare asked. "We are trying to remain hidden from others who are trying to pursue us."

"Yeah, Violet runs the apartment complex just over there," the mouse said pointing to the second building on the left. "I'm sure she'll understand your situation."

That's how Frisk and Nightmare found themselves knocking on her door.

Violet opened the door surprised by the company. Frisk saw she was a tall pink bunny monster holding a tiny rabbit wrapped in a blanket.

She seemed surprised once she caught a good glance at them.

"It's been a long time since another human has passed by. What's brings you folk here?"

"One of the townspeople recommended we drop by," Nightmare supplied. "We're trying to stay hidden from others who are trying to pursue us."

"Are you in danger or something?" She asked.

"Something like that," Nightmare said wearing something akin to lopsided smile. It was the expression Frisk made when she was merely agreeing just to get her mother or father off her chest when she was living at the castle.

"I'll tell you what, let's make a deal. You can have the shack next door if you promise me to get a job within the month in order to pay the rent."

"De-"

"Not so fast," Frisk said. "We want that in writing."

Violet smiled.

"I understand."

Nightmare looked at her inquisitively but she looked determined.

Violet handed her the paper.

"Here's your copy."

Frisk swiped it from her before she lead them to the shack.

"Here it is."

"Thanks," Frisk said.

Once Violet had left, the two headed inside.

The interior was rather small being composed of two small rooms. One obviously a kitchen and the other a mix between a bedroom and a living room.

The kitchen was on the left side and a large bed on the right. Despite further investigation of the shack, there was no other room inside.

'Great. Just lovely.'

She looked through the back entrance to a much smaller house. Walking inside much to her horror and dismay, she was bombarded by a rotten stench that seemed to be coming from the makeshift toilet inside.

She covered her nose. There was no way she was taking care of her business in there. Whilst she had been living in the Kingdom of Pandora, neither the king or the queen ever allowed her to do her business in such a rugged place.

It was unsanitary.

Nightmare walked in.

"What's the matter?"

"You don't smell that?" Frisk asked.

"Smell what? What are you talking about?"

Frisk glanced at him.

"What am I even talking about?" she muttered to herself. "You're a skeleton of course you can't smell it."

"You keep mentioning this word 'smell' but I have no idea what that even means."

Frisk sighed.

"It's probably better that you don't know."

She headed back inside the shack. Nightmare followed her back.

"So what was the whole deal with that landlady about?" Nightmare asked.

"One of the first things I was taught was the art of trades and how to manage properties. It's because people can con you into getting more money out of you if you don't know what you're doing."

Nightmare seemed to contemplate this.

"I see."

"Which begs the question, now that we're here what do we do now?"

Nightmare shrugged.

"Don't know. Honestly haven't thought that far."

"Oh great! Not only have you kidnapped me against my will but you didn't even have a plan to keep us entertained."

"I don't really know much about this world," Nightmare supplied. "What is it you humans like to do?"

"Well I've always loved sword fighting," Frisk said. "When I wasn't practising sword play I'd cook, and help the maids clean."

"Maids? You must be pretty well off if you have maids. Are you a queen or something?"

Frisk frowned.

"How did you know that?"

"I was told only people who are well off were the only ones who could afford maids."

Frisk looked angry with herself.

"Still I've never heard of anyone helping the people they hire to do the cleaning. I mean they are getting paid to do the cleaning aren't they?"

Frisk shrugged.

"I don't know about that. That's not always the case. Some people don't get paid at all. One of the neighboring kingdoms bought a human slave to act as a maid for their castle.

"Slaves?"

"People who do things for people against their will."

"You seem to talk like it's from experience."

Frisk avoided his eyes.

"So what if it is. Are you gonna look down on me because of it?"

Nightmare was puzzled by her tone. She sounded angry and upset.

How strange, it almost seemed as though Frisk thought he might judge her for it.

"Nah," Nightmare added casually. "What's the point in talking about something I know nothing about?"

Frisk scrutinized him with shrewd green eyes only finding genuine curiosity in his expression.

"Perhaps I should clarify. I wasn't always a part of the royal family. They adopted me. Before I stayed with them I was living with my aunt and uncle. We didn't have enough money to buy maids, so we did all the cooking and cleaning. My aunt was very good at cleaning and she taught me everything I know," she said. "After she died, cleaning with her was the only good memory I had of her."

"She must have been very special to you," Nightmare said. "How did she die?"

"That's the strange part. She disappeared right in front of my eyes fading to dust. I never was able to find out what happened to her. After that I was living on the streets until the king had dropped by and took pity on me."

"Then how'd you learn to cook?"

"My uncle owned a farm where he raised cows, chickens and pigs. He used to butcher them so we could use them as food. My aunt got really creative with it. Once I got to the castle while I was helping the maids they gave me pointers on some other recipes and my interest just grew from there," Frisk said with a smile.

"Maybe you could teach me some of the things you learned."

Frisk looked at him surprised.

"Really? You don't look like you'd be interested in that kind of thing."

In the past, he would have agreed with her.

'After all you were only built for one purpose. You were built to hate you weren't built to like anything.'

Nightmare shut out his negative thoughts.

"In any case it gives us something to do."

Frisk glanced around, walking squeamishly around the floor.

"I suppose you're right. Besides the floor is uncomfortably dirty."

Looking around Frisk spotted a wooden bucket on the floor against the wall of the shack and picked it up before heading into the kitchen.

She filled the bucket with water and placed two sponges she had seen nearby inside before returning back to the other room setting it on the floor.

Frisk handed one of the sponges to Nightmare.

"Watch carefully."

She began to scrubbing the floor with the sponge causing the dirt to be lifted from the floor.

Nightmare watched in amazement.

"You think you can do that?"

"It looks simple enough," he said replicating her actions.

When she had tried to ask the king to help her clean, he had always insisted on allowing the maids to do it always claiming it was too hard.

"What if I want to do it though?"

"Why would you want to do that?" The king asked.

"It's the one of the happiest moments I've had with my aunt."

"Don't you think it's kind of difficult. That kind of work would take all day. It'd take forever to clean the entire castle. Why would I waste my time doing that when I have a kingdom to run?"

Everyone who wasn't a maid despised the idea of cleaning always complaining about the time and effort put in preoccupied with what they claimed were more productive things.

Nightmare however seemed very determined to free the floor of the dirt.

By dinner time, half the floor was finished and they still had a ways to go.

Violet dropped around this time knocking on the door of their shack.

Frisk answered it.

The landlady was holding a basket full of vegetables.

"I thought you might have been hungry so I picked some vegetables from my garden. I hope they're useful."

"Thanks."

Violet merely smiled.

"Make sure your friend eats too. Monsters need adequate sustanance too. Good luck."

Once she was gone, Frisk headed to the kitchen and set the basket of vegetables on the wooden counters.

"What was that all about?" Nightmare asked as he continued to clean.

"The landlady just delivered some vegetables."

Frisk got to work preparing the vegetables, pouring water into the cauldron and setting the fire under it. There was already firewood, it was just a matter of cooking the vegetables.

Three hours passed before the stew she had prepared was finished.

Much to her amazement, Nightmare was still working on the floors.

"Hey Nightmare, aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Hungry?" he asked. "I wasn't made to indulge in human food."

"You've been working practically all afternoon. I thought after all that work you'd want to take a break. It kinda gets exhausting after a while."

"Even so I can see why you enjoy cleaning so much. I never thought I'd be satisfied with how clean the floors are."

Frisk was also amazed. While she had been cooking, much of the floor was spotless.

"I know you weren't built to eat but if I give you food can you eat it anyway? The landlady insisted that you eat too. You wouldn't want to get sick would you?"

"Alright."

With that Frisk scooped him a bowl and set it on the floor in front of him before emptying his bucket of dirty water outside.

She came back and sat on the floor in front of him.

"So? How is it?"

"It's fine I suppose. I don't really know how to describe it. There is something sweet on the tip of my tongue but it also has a unfamiliar flavor too. What did you use to give it that flavor?"

"My mother used to have a garden where we'd grow herbs. I just used what she taught me."

"Fascinating it kind of reminds me of alchemy in a way."

"Alchemy?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, back in the day my master taught me how to make magic potions. He'd use plants like you only he also used magic causing the potion to have special effects. I became really good at it before..."

Nightmare cut off.

'Before I stopped.'

"So you were a slave too?"

Nightmare shook his head.

"Why do you call him master then?"

"He was the one who created me."

"So he was like a wizard or something?"

"Yeah, actually."

"That's cool."

"I think I'm heading to bed. Are you coming too?"

Frisk gulped looking at him like she seen a ghost.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nightmare asked.

"Are we sleeping together?"

"Well yes, is that a problem?"

Frisk squeaked.

"Well yeah, you see you're a guy and...I'm a girl."

"So? What's the problem?'

"T-That's not normal. Doing that kind of thing has certain implications."

Nightmare glanced at Frisk curiously.

"Oh? What kind of implications would those be?"

Frisk felt her face heat up.

"Usually a girl and a guy sleep together only when they want sex."

"Oh you mean procreation?"

He smiled.

"You needn't worry about me tarnishing your precious virtue."

"There's just one other thing too. I'm not sleeping in bed with these clothes on. They are filthy."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Look away while I'm changing and no peeking."

Frisk slipped off her armor and replaced it with one of her dresses.

"Now I'm finished."

Nightmare turned just as Frisk reached the bed.

He covered up gesturing for Frisk to join him.

Frisk had stepped forward with hesitance. He was glancing at her intently.

"Can you look the other way please? It's kind of uncomfortable when you're just staring."

Nightmare turned.

"Better?"

With a sigh Frisk joined him. Nightmare turned and covered her up.

"Sleep well."


End file.
